A Simple Twist of Fate
by Neptune's Mask
Summary: The respective rulers of Uranus and Neptune create a peace treaty to unite their planets by betrothing their children, but little did they know of the curve ball Fate would throw them. Set in the Silver Millennium, Haruka x Michiru. Chapter 7 up OMG!
1. Decisions and Death

The respective rulers of Uranus and Neptune create a treaty by betrothing their children. Little did they know that fate would throw them a curve-ball. Set in the Silver Millennium. Haruka x Michiru. Read and review, please.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Haruka, Michiru, or Sailor Moon. I wouldn't be broke if I did. .

Dedication: To Haruka's Knight for her soundboard services as well as her input. You're my muse Ruka..

Chapter 1:Decisions and Death

The King of Uranus mentally sighed as he and his wife entered the Neptunian court. However he smiled as he shook hands with Neptune's king, slightly surprised to see his normally reserved wife rush to greet her long-time friend with the enthusiasm of a giddy school girl. The queens laughed as their protruding stomachs prevented them from being able to embrace. They linked arms and walked about the palace, leaving their husbands to converse.

The kings awkwardly debated over strategy and politics, gradually becoming more at ease with one another over a few glasses of red wine. They had reverted back to intrigue and war by the time their wives had returned from the walk around the grounds, but at least were somewhat more comfortable around each other. Smiling, the queens turned to their husbands saying there was a subject they wanted to discuss.

Kasumi, the ever-outspoken Uranian queen spoke first," Megami and I wish our children to marry once they come of age so that we may designate a contract of peace between Uranus and Neptune."

The kings, stunned into silence as they listened to the proposal, slowly realized their wives were dead set on this taking place, therefore, they again tipped back a glass of wine, and finally agreed. Kasumi and Megami were ecstatic and began talking about when the other was due to deliver, and of baby names.

Yukiro of Uranus internally chastised himself for allowing his persuasive wife to convince him to come, but masked his displeasure by jesting that his wife would be the bearer of the boy, quickly instigating a well-mannered dispute with Daisuke of Neptune.

As the evening drew to an end, and the guests settled in for the night, Yukiro mentioned to his wife the hope that they would have a boy, lest he lose to Daisuke. Kasumi laughed and lightly smacked her husband's arm.

"Come now Yukiro, it doesn't matter what gender our child will be, whether it is a girl or a boy, we'll love it just the same, and raise it well. Though it would be nice to give Daisuke a pain in the side," she said jokingly. "Can we go to sleep now?" she asked. He sighed, acknowledging that she was right, then kissed her, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

They awoke the next day, bade their goodbyes to the Neptunians with promises to meet again soon to go over the specifics of the betrothal agreement and the politics associated with arranged marriages. It was a pleasant journey back for the couple, and the whole of Uranus was present to welcome the returning royalty.

The next few months went by without incident as the time grew nearer for Kasumi to deliver. Uranus' kingdom was in an uproar of excitement, curious about the arrival of the soon to be prince or princess. All was well until Yukiro had to leave for business to the outer edge of the realm. While he was attempting to conduct his meeting there, he received word to hurry back to the palace. Kasumi had been brutally attacked, it was not expected she would survive much longer.

In utter panic, Yukiro tore across the countryside as fast as his horse would carry him, pausing neither for food, nor drink, nor rest as he could sense his beloved's spirit fading. He nearly destroyed the portcullis as he ran to her side. Kasumi was in a bad way, she was already unconscious, and the nurses had performed an emergency delivery in order to possibly save the child. He clung to her hand, pressing it to his heart, praying to the gods for her recovery, though he knew how bleak the prospect was.

Life is often cruel, and the same was true then as is now. Kasumi was roused from her catatonic state only long enough to mutter one word," Haruka," she gasped weakly, as she breathed her last. It was a dark day in the Uranian kingdom when Yukiro forced himself into composure as he made a brief speech to the subjects regarding the events that had transpired. He told them of the queen's murder and that the naming ceremony of the baby would be postponed until a thorough royal investigation had been made regarding the queen's death. He would not rest until her killer was found, tried, and executed. Yukiro asked for his subjects' assistance to capture the responsible party, reminded them of their duties and made his retreat to the royal chambers to see the child gained at so great a cost.

He hated himself for wishing that their places had been exchanged. Kasumi would have not wanted him to resent the child, no matter how faintly. Yukiro immediately discarded such thoughts, instead thinking of the infant as the piece of his wife he still had, and that he should treat it as such. He sought out the nurses, now eager to see the new life brought into the world.

Kasumi had given him a daughter. He laughed at the irony of the situation, prepared to admit defeat to Daisuke, though that trip would have to wait until the conclusion of the inquisition, which could be a month at least, and perhaps the other king would have forgotten about the wager.

Yukiro located the nurses who were extremely relieved to see him, as the infant had refused to stop screaming its tiny head off the entire time he had given his speech. Once he took the baby girl into his arms, however, she stopped crying, and looked at him intelligently. He was overcome by the riptide of emotion that flooded through him as he held his new daughter. Any resentment he might have retained, dissipated, to be completely replaced with immense love.

"So Kasumi wants you to be Haruka? Then Haruka so shall you be named," Yukiro said as he held his daughter. "Distant sky king," he muttered, mulling it over," interesting choice indeed. What did you know that I didn't Kasumi?" he asked of no one in particular, walking around the nursery with the infant lying against his well-muscled shoulder.


	2. As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 2: As Luck Would Have It

The naming ceremony took place within the next week, after it became apparent that catching the queen's killer would take longer than expected, and Haruka of Uranus was introduced to her people, though the public was not sure of the baby's gender for she was dressed in androgynous clothes and the king had not stated specifically one way or the other. None of course, had the stupidity nor the courage to actually question him either.

Due to the extreme and personal nature of the royal query, Yukiro was unable to return to Neptune until he received an invitation to court for Megami to give birth. By this time, Yukiro had resigned himself to having his daughter wed the Neptunian prince. No one, however, could have predicted the trump card fate would play on all involved.

"It's a girl sire," a timid nurse had said quietly to the King of Neptune, who promptly glanced at Yukiro.

"So Yukiro, it seems you were right after all. I stand corrected," Daisuke said jovially, offering his hand out to the other king.

Yukiro inhaled sharply. This was certainly unexpected, wasn't it? He quickly debated with himself. Should he confess that his wife had in fact, given birth to a daughter as well? Then, he remembered one of the last memories he had of Kasumi, recalling her being so excited at the thought of having her dearest friend's child married to her own. She had no way of knowing that they would both be girls, but he became convicted in that instant to keep her wish, therefore he grasped the other man's hand firmly, and boomed with his deep voice,

" Yes, Haruka will make a fine husband for your daughter. I am certain that they will forge a steadfast alliance between our planets. What have you decided to call her by the by?" he asked, already thinking of a plan to keep his daughter's identity a secret.

"Megami had mentioned a few names to me beforehand, however, I am not sure which she decided. Nurse, what has my wife chosen?" Daisuke demanded of the nurse who had hoped to bow out of the throne room unnoticed.

"Michiru, my lord," she answered promptly, eager to return to the queen's bedside.

"Well it is settled then. Let it be decreed that my daughter, Michiru, the princess of Neptune, is betrothed to Haruka, prince of Uranus." said Daisuke. "I suppose it is fortunate that you had a son Yukiro, let us just hope he has his mother's looks, no?" he joked.

Yukiro grimaced inside, but managed to muster a smile, 'Oh if you only knew, Daisuke, if you only knew how true that statement is.'

Throughout the celebration feast and merriment, Daisuke pulled Yukiro aside and clapped a hand on the royal shoulder. "I am deeply sorry to hear what happened to Kasumi. Megami was utterly devastated. Are you alright Yukiro? And please, let us know if there is anything at all that we might be able to do to help."

The King of Uranus was grateful for the sentiment and the sincerity of the gesture, and responded in kind.

"I appreciate it Daisuke, and please do send my thanks to Megami as well. As much as I would love to stay, urgent matters do call for my immediate attention at home. I will be leaving directly after the showing of the baby. I thank you immensely for your hospitality."

As promised, baby Michiru had been presented to the court and Yukiro had seen her, but as he bent his regal brow to kiss the small forehead as is customary, he was startled by the intensity of the infant's royal blue eyes peering back at him. He noticed the similarity between his daughter's teal gaze and that of the Neptunian princess. 'Well Michiru, I am curious to see how you will react to Haruka. I get the feeling she will be stubborn as the day is long, just like her mother.' Yukiro grinned as he thought fondly about occasions where Kasumi had displayed a decidedly obstinate nature. He drew himself from reverie, and with a dramatic sweep of his cloak, he departed for Uranus to begin the implementation of his plans regarding the concealment of his daughter's true sex.

"This is to be an absolute secret, do you understand me?" the king all but hissed to a somewhat frightened nurse maid, who was appointed to be Haruka's keeper and guardian in the absence of his Majesty.

"Yes sire," she said with lowered eyes and a soft tone of voice," I am to treat Haruka in all aspects as if she were a little prince, and if I ever release the truth, it shall be my life as repayment for detriment to the crown. However, your Highness?" she asked, hoping she had not crossed him already.

He arched a sandy eyebrow," What is it Motoko?"

"I understand your orders Your Grace, but what will happen when she comes of age, and is forced to marry another woman, don't you think she will object?'

His expression grew grim. "I suppose I shall have to determine the proper course of action when the time comes. Hopefully this will be a situation where perhaps Michiru will fall in love with some young knight from her own country, and this whole thing will be avoided. Under different circumstances, I have faith that regardless of the abnormality of the situation, Haruka will hold the future in high enough regards to meet her obligation to her country, in spite of the, obstacle. Is that all?" he inquired of the maid.

Motoko bowed before him, and replied that yes, she had no other questions, then left him to his thoughts. 'Oh gods,' he prayed that night, 'please hear my predicament, and help me to succeed in the fulfilment of my wife's dying request. The balance of my world is now dependent upon it.'


	3. Answers and More Questions

Chapter 3: Answers and More Questions

Months passed into years as the inquisition progressed, finally resulting in the capture of one Kou Li, a foreign ambassador. Li stood before the Uranian court stoic and quiet, twisting the manacles that bound his wrists. When questioned as to his involvement in the late queen's death, an eerie smile crossed his handsome face, and he regarded the king arrogantly.

"Yes I killed her, is that what you want to hear?" he questioned softly, still slowly rubbing his restrained wrists.

Yukiro clenched his jaw and replied," What I want to hear, _sir_," he spat, "is the truth of what happened to my queen and why."

Li's expression turned sinister as he continued," Well, your Highness, I was following orders, it's as simple as that. Now before you go and work yourself into a snit, no, the party who employed my—services—is not from my own country beyond this galaxy, but rather, your own." He paused to let his words be absorbed. When Yukiro's demeanor abruptly shifted from the prosecutor to utterly disturbed, Li went on." I'll even tell you that the one who hired me is either from Neptune, or, Uranus itself." He smirked at the king's now unreadable air.

The king spared him no more thought, and had him sent to the palace dungeons to be dealt with later. For the moment, everyone was appeased because the assassin had been found, but Yukiro wanted to know why, and who had hired the scoundrel? He took a steadying breath, satisfied that the culprit had been caught. His thoughts turned to his son, and he grimaced, chagrined that he had let the story infiltrate his mind as truth. He had a daughter, one who would become the ruler of Uranus, thought he could not tell a soul the truth.

Haruka was almost four, interested in everything, and now speaking in full sentences. Yukiro felt immeasurable pride every time he thought about her, the little life that had come from his wife's death. Her smile brought him joy, and he stopped any and every thing he was doing to let her come see him while he was working. She was so intelligent, she was already reading at the level of a ten year old, or higher. She would be a great leader, he was sure of it.

Snapping himself out of his deep thoughts, his energy returned to the investigation at hand; for thought the killer had been recovered, the reason remained a mystery, as did the identity of the plot's instigator. The king hated not knowing the entire story more than anything, except perhaps, for broccoli, he mused. A heavy fist came crashing down on his massive oak desk, handcrafted by the country's finest artisan in representation of his anger. While childhood innocence protected Haruka from the troubles hounding the kingdom, Yukiro set into action the next few steps to take in the search for answers.

Approximately eight years later on the planet of Neptune…

Kaioh Michiru stood in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the wall of her sizable closet, nervous as she fidgeted with the knee length pants and loose blouse. Today she was to begin training with the captain of the guard, and she still was not able to fathom why a princess would need to learn to fight. When questioned by Michiru, Megami had merely smiled slightly behind a slim hand, and her eyes twinkled, as if to say, you will know in time. She shook her aqua curls in a combination of amusement and curiosity before subduing it into a high ponytail. She walked out of her room, rushing to the courtyard in search of the captain.

"Hello sensei," she said, bowing slightly, for here, he was her superior.

He bowed in response, "Good morning Princess," he said, "Are you ready to commence your training?"

She nodded, although unsure of her physical abilities.

He smiled, "Well then, let's get started."

They trained for hours on end, Michiru was put through her paces, sweat pouring down her flushed face. She had no idea that the knights went through such vigorous and intense instruction before they were considered to be battle-ready, well aware that this was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

Finally, he called a break for her to rest her aching muscles. She panted and bowed hurriedly, desperately in search of water. She followed her tutor to the knights' quarters, taking a deep drink from the well. The water almost burned down the back of her throat, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain in her side from the physical exertion. Michiru observe the captain, ready to continue.

He seemed pleasantly surprised by her determination, and they returned to the field, this time switching to armed combat techniques. Michiru approached the broadsword warily, not having the faintest idea as to how she would be able to wield it. The captain laughed,

"Oh no, Michiru-sama, the broadsword is not for today's lesson. Your muscles are not developed enough to use it yet. You will learn with this," he said, indicating the thin-sword lying next to the cumbersome weapon.

She blushed slightly; feeling chastised for her assumption, and lifted the smaller sword. _So you're going to be my weapon,_ she mused, tossing it from her right to left hand with more confidence.

"I'm ready to learn what else there is to know," she said respectfully to the captain, who only smiled in response, and assumed an offensive stance.

The routine continued for several more hours yet, leaving Michiru winded and sore from her sweaty aqua head to her dust-covered feet. She managed a smile though, and nodded briefly to her instructor before returning to her quarters where a thoughtful servant had already prepared a steaming bath for her. She whispered a word of thanks, and then proceeded to wash away the grime and dirt from the practice, aware that tomorrow would be equally as intense. As she basked in the hot water, her thoughts turned to her mystery suitor. _Haruka, I wonder what he's like? He must be handsome and brave. I still don't like the idea of marrying someone I've never met before, but at least he'll be able to fight for me, so I won't have to. I am **only** doing this to appease Mother's strange request. This has to be some sort of formality or something, as I don't recall any of the others having to do this._

Her mind slowed as the wave of drowsiness overcame her, and she brought herself out of her reverie, releasing the water, and quickly changing to go to dinner. No respectable princess attended dinner looking tired and drained, so she checked her appearance, and fussed with her hair. A smile lit her lovely face as she entered the room, eating as swiftly as decorum would permit, before excusing herself to her quarters, where she promptly changed into a silken night gown, and fell atop the queen-sized feather mattress, and slipped into a leaden sleep.

The coming days passed with a surreal feel to them, as she settled into a constant schedule of her studies and her battle practice. Michiru did not notice the incredible changes in her body until the time came where the captain handed her the broadsword that she had been trying to master, and she found that she was able to handle it with remarkable ease. Surprise danced across her visage, and her eyes lit up as she felt renewed purpose, and drive to become accomplished with this new weapon.

Time held no meaning for her, and she barely noticed when it was necessary to do anything aside from train, and study. She became deadly with a thin-sword, a broadsword, throwing daggers, a long bow, and in hand to hand combat. When she paused to reflect on her training, she was elated to realize that her mental acuity was only heightened by her increasing physical strength, and vice versa. And really, how many princesses could say that they could hold their own on the field of battle?

Back on Uranus, Haruka stands before the king with fire in her teal eyes..

Haruka stared in bewilderment at her father, desperately trying to make sense of the veritable bomb her father had just relayed to her.

"What do you mean I'm a girl?" she asked incredulously.

Yukiro pressed his hands into his forehead. "Haruka, I'm sorry, but it seemed to be in everyone's best interest if we kept your gender a secret."

Haruka's face grew ominous, indicative of the ensuing angry onslaught," So what you're saying Father, is that lying is the right answer? Lying to me, to your public, to yourself, was the right thing; excuse me, the _honorable_ thing to do? What about me? You told me one thing for twelve years, only for the damn maid to tell me the truth? I thought I was dying when I kept bleeding, and didn't know what was going on!" she paused to sigh in distress." Even if you'd wanted the public to think I'm male, why couldn't you have talked to me? If you'd tried to explain things to me, I would have understood, and stood by my responsibilities, but this, this is so much worse!" the blonde screamed, before continuing in a slightly lower voice," I wondered why my male friends' experiences and my own seemed so damnably different. Now I suppose I know why. Why is a peace treaty so important that you'd lie to your own son," she stopped again to correct herself," daughter! Kaioh-san is free to make her own choices, and as a matter of fact, I know that she does! No one has ever told her that she was male! Why couldn't you have given me the same respect?" The gaze she sent her father's way was intense, icy and hurt at the same time.

Yukiro turned to face his daughter, aware that the charade hung precariously in the balance. He could only pray that Haruka would hold her position above her individual sensitivities, and not reveal his mistake publicly. "Haruka," he began again," I know this must be traumatic and shocking for you to hear, and I apologize for the way you found out about this, but I had no other choice!" his expression softened. "It was your mother's last request that you and the heir to the Neptunian throne be promised to one another. She wanted peace, and I have to do everything in my power to fulfill that wish. Don't you understand that I had to lie to preserve that oath your mother charged me with?" His tone grew nearly pleading, hoping to gain the young girl's support and empathy.

The teal eyes the princess was trademarked for sparked with tears at the tender mention of her mother, but it was quickly replaced by deafening silence.

Yukiro's own temper flared at the defiance of his daughter. "Fine then, Haruka, do you want to be the one to tell the people that the prince they've been admiring is really a girl? Do you want to be ridiculed for the rest of your mortal life for looking like a boy?" he said, now attempting to use her deeply seated pride to his advantage.

She merely glared at her father, bowing as is expected of a prince to his liege, planning to depart without further incident, but her father interrupted her.

"How dare you defy me!" he shrieked, and his grey gaze bore down on her," You WILL continue this masquerade as I command you to, as a subject to your king! You have not the authority to dispute what I say, and for the sake of all involved, you will marry Michiru-san! I don't care what feminine frailties this infringes upon, you are to remain Uranus' prince and heir, and I will see to it that those maids are severely rebuked for their cheek against the crown. This is your duty Haruka, like it or not," he said dismissively.

The blonde seethed with fury, nodding curtly to her father," Hai," was all she managed to mutter through clenched teeth, and fled from the exchange chambers bas briskly as her sorely bruised dignity and training would allow. She stormed past everyone in her way en route to her room.

The princess jerkily opened her closet doors and pulled out a simple cream colored cotton shirt, and a demure pair of brown trousers from the vast array of clothes, changing as quickly as her numb fingers would allow. She repeatedly bit her lip to contain her rage until she was free of the king's immediate control, nearly running in her effort to escape. Haruka tore across the royal fields, orchards, and hunting grounds, desperate for a reprieve from her "duty."

At long last when her lungs were screaming in protest, she came to a cleft in the dense forest beyond the palace's reach and inhaled sharply several times, attempting to catch her breath again. She let the rushing wind whip her face and dry the frustrated tears that flowed freely down her youthful cheeks. Here was solitude and tranquility, she mused, then began to think again about the recent events that had completely altered her very existence in such a short time. She thought she'd recovered, but soon found that she was taking out the dagger she'd been taught to always have at her side, and was thrusting it repeatedly into the pliable soil. The blonde threw it down one final time, trying to vent her anger fully, but to no avail.

Haruka drew into herself; completely oblivious to her environment was abruptly drawn from her reverie by a gentle presence. Her teal gaze shot up and looked around, wondering who had found her, only to glance to her right, and be taken aback by what she saw. She had to blink a few times to assert that she was not, in fact, dreaming. For there, standing regally was a foreign yet familiar visage. She took in the long aqua hair, the piercing royal blue eyes, and stared blatantly in silent awe. The lovely porcelain face turned to her and smiled gently, the vision slowly approaching her. Haruka was not one prone to hallucinations, and even less so to paranormal activity, however, she was impossibly drawn to the other woman.

A graceful hand lighted upon the princess's shoulder, and Haruka sensed all of her distress and fury fade away. She didn't know what to say or do, but gradually calmed herself, finding comfort in the whispered caress. The woman pressed a soft kiss to the bewildered princess's lips, slowly vanishing in an elegant cloud of mist, leaving Haruka with eyes closed, and one word resounding in her racing brain.

_Neptune_…She thought, pressing a trembling fingertip to her mouth, somehow saddened to watch her go. Unbeknownst to Haruka, a sigil burned brightly on her forehead, and something inside of her seemed to come to life, and infused her with an unnatural strength and sense of duty and battle lust. Her eyes snapped open, the teal ablaze and sparkling. She felt also, purpose, and knew deep down, that the outburst with her father didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and that it was time to return to the castle, face her father, and immediately commence training. She did not know for what yet, but she was aware that it was vital to the future, her future.

With a renewal of security and confidence, Haruka began to return to the palace, but paused once more, to peer over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of, her, again. She was to be disappointed though, and resumed her path back home. The heightened awareness slacked off a bit, retreating to the recesses of Haruka's mind, but the blonde knew that it was simply waiting with bated breath until the time would come when she would need it.

She decided to take the rest of the day and meditate, to fortify herself mentally, before she would go to deal with her likely still irate father. A few hours later, she emerged from her quarters refreshed and centered, and sought out the king, ready to talk things through at last.

She bowed before him, requesting audience, albeit perturbed that she had to do so with her own bloody father, being treated as a mere student.

"Father," she began, scanning his face in order to evaluate and predict what his mood might be. Haruka took a steadying breath, and spoke," I have done a great deal of questioning and meditation, and I have decided that you're right, it is my duty to the people who will one day be my own, that I will marry Michiru-san when the time comes. I always thought that wearing dresses looked uncomfortable anyway," she attempted to jest.

Yukiro interrupted her in his excitement," Haruka," he beamed, "thank Kami that you're showing some intelligence!"

Haruka was slightly amused by her father's outburst, but irritated regardless. "However," she continued, keeping the edge out of her voice," I did not say that I would enjoy it, and who knows what will ultimately happen, but yes, I am willing to marry her, because I love our country."

Yukiro smiled as his anger diminished. He rose and clapped a hand heartily on his daughter's back. "I knew you would come to your senses Haruka, besides, there's always the possibility that Michiru-san will fall in love with someone else, and you'll be free from the contract. It's probable that you won't have to go through with it at all, that it is only an intermediate solution. So relax, and go get dressed for dinner. I'll see you there," he said, pleased with the resolution to this conflict.

"Hai," Haruka replied, bowing again, and returning to her room to do as he had requested, catching a red-eyed Motoko out of the corner of her peripheral vision. She was sympathetic, but at the same time, the maid had brought it upon herself.

She entered the banquet hall looking presentable in a casual suit, well, casual for royalty. Haruka wore a dark green dress shirt beneath a charcoal jacket and pants to match. Boots ensconced her feet, and a wide sash encircled her trim waist, a fresh dagger at her hip. She bowed in recognition of her father, and then turned to face the life-sized portrait of her mother painted in the dining hall; there was also an inclination of her head in honor of she that Haruka never knew. She was seated next to her father and whichever courtier it was today vying for her attention and favor. She smiled politely when others spoke, thought utterly bored out of her mind. Relief coursed through her when the ritual torture drew to a close at last.

Following the meal, Haruka retired to her room for the night, reflecting over the vision she'd had today. It was most strange, the way that she had appeared, all beauty, grace, and kindness, and then vanished, leaving Haruka stunned, amazed, and wishing for another encounter. She wasn't sure what to think of that, but the utterly serene presence, made Haruka's heart ache. She mulled over the possibilities as to why, _Neptune,_ had literally been reverberating in her pre-adolescent head, and sighed in temporary defeat.

Haruka slipped into an uneasy slumber, littered with snippets of what her subconscious mind deigned scenes from a swiftly approaching future. As she slept, Haruka's listless mind kept trying to put an identity to the mysterious woman, still unsure of how to interpret the encounter. She did not understand either, how or why she was so inexplicably drawn and attached to someone she didn't even know. A sigh escaped her parted lips, as she drifted into a deeper sleep, where aqua hair, marine blue eyes, and the most beautiful face she'd seen, haunted her dreams.

A/N: Whew! This came from nearly seven single-spaced pages, by the way. I haven't written like that since high school, lol. Okay, well thank you for your patience in my sluggish updating but at least you can't blame me for it, as you got a LONG chapter, ne?

Okay, I'm going to try implementing Reviewer Responses, to see if I get any more feedback.

**Bruteaous**: Thank you for your reviews, and hopefully you'll find this chapter's length more to your liking? And thank you also for the input regarding the two kings. I try to have fun with my characters.

**Haruka's Knight**: I know you tried to review love! Hopefully this chapter it will let you... -kisses-

**xSojix**: I'm glad you find it interesting, I hope to continue that feeling. .

**chelein: **Yes, indirectly, I suppose I did end up explaining why Haruka is the way that she is; the effervescent tomboy that we all have come to love.

**Strangeness:** Thank you for reviewing, as well as the compliment to my writing style, I appreciate it!

**petiyaka: **I'm glad you like the beginning, and thanks for the encouragement!

**cutieki: **I think it's dramatic and romantic too, trying to keep with the overall feel of Sailor Moon. I hope you'll read

**SilentKing: **Thank you for your detailed review. I appreciate reviews, all of them, but especially those that make you feel more confident about your writing, essentially, writer's warm fuzzies! Thanks, and here's the update!

**Arisela: **I'm glad that you think it looks promising, and I can't wait to hear your responses!

**amnesia-nymph: **Ah, my first reviewer on any of my fanfiction, closely followed by Haruka's Knight, as always, I love to hear what you think, and hopefully you'll like this next installment!

**Neptune's Mask **Ja!


	4. First Impressions Gone Awry

Chapter 4: First Impressions Gone Awry

A/N: Hime or hime-chan means Princess, and Kaze, means wind or the wind.

Two years later:

Haruka rolled her eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time just how she had managed to find herself in this particular predicament. She was on the moon, literally, being introduced to Queen Serenity, the sovereign of the entire bloody galaxy. Serenity treated her fondly, akin to a niece, but Haruka was bored out of her ever-loving mind as she listened to yet another speech about politics, essentially, and the mechanics of her new training as a soldier to the Crown. She attempted to appear interested, and to be honest with herself, in some ways she was. She loved the taste she'd had of battle, and this experience could only serve to further that. However, all logic and attention were lost on her, when _she_ entered the ornate throne room.

The breath caught in her throat, as the woman from her vision approached the Queen's throne, curtsying in respect. Teal eyes took detailed inventory of the form before her. Puzzled, she looked closer. Slight disappointment crossed her features as she realized that while the girl was very similar in appearance to the woman from that otherworldly experience, she was far too young and likely too immature to actually be her. Though, she mused, still very attractive, she noted with rakish appreciation.

'Serenity-sama, I am greatly honored to be received at your palace, and humbly accept your invitation to complete my training here in service to the Moon Kingdom," the smaller girl said reverently, as she kissed the back of the royal hand.

Haruka's face lit with surprise. There had to be some mistake, it was nigh to impossible for that slip of a girl to be inducted into the rigorous training regimen the Queen's soldiers were known to be put through.

"With all due respect, Serenity-sama, there must have been some mistake. She looks far too fragile and young to be a part of this," Haruka interjected, not unkindly.

(A/N: As you had probably guessed, the aqua haired girl is in fact Michiru) Before Serenity could respond, Michiru beat her to it. "I'll have you know, sir, I have been preparing for this day for nearly two years now, and the Queen does not make mistakes. Though," she paused, perusing Haruka's figure now," if you doubt my abilities, I would gladly satisfy your curiosity on the practice field."

Floored, then irritated, Haruka's gaze flashed with annoyance. Who did this tart think she was? Avoiding a probable rude remark, Haruka turned again to Serenity. "Forgive me your Highness, I assumed incorrectly," she said contritely, aware that she quite possibly had offended the Queen.

Serenity smiled, waving an elegant hand to dismiss the worry in the blonde. "Consider it forgiven dear, however, it really isn't me that you should be apologizing to," she reprimanded gently.

Properly chastised, Haruka faced the smaller girl sheepishly, ready to repent, when Michiru interrupted her harried apology with a succinct smile that didn't seem to reach her lovely blue eyes. "Not at all, sir, don't think of it again. However, the challenge remains."

Completely unaware of what she was getting herself into, Haruka smirked arrogantly, and replied," Well, shall I see you on the grounds then, princess?" she asked, making the term of endearment sting slightly.

The only response she received, was the simple question," Weapons, yes or no?"

Haruka stroked her chin thoughtfully, before replying," Are you up for both?"

"Hai," Michiru muttered through clenched teeth, managing what passed for a smile, thanks to strict rules of etiquette.

"So it's settled," the tomboy confirmed, "You might, however, wish to change, as it would be such a shame to see that lovely dress ruined when you find your face in the dirt."

Michiru's face flushed at the insult. "I shall deal with you in the arena, blondie," she spat icily.

"Temper, temper hime-chan," the tomboy scolded lightly, receiving a harsh glare from the aqua haired girl who acknowledged her comment with a swift nod. "After you." Haruka watched her stalk away, vastly amused to have sparked her ire already.

Serenity waited until the two had left to settle the score before peeking out between delicate fingers, 'Oh my, I can only wonder how they'll feel once they realize that they're destined for one another?' she thought, bemused, then returned to other pressing matters, such as the growing threat that shadowed the kingdom.

Haruka followed Michiru out of the ridiculously tall doors to a dark corner where Michiru paused, and gave Haruka an incredulous look.

"Would you be so kind as to avert your eyes, sir? I haven't the faintest idea where my room is, and I happened to have a change of clothes on my person." Michiru crossed her arms over her chest, arching an aqua brow in Haruka's direction.

The blonde would have blushed if she hadn't immediately looked away. Michiru smiled, then swivelled around to face Haruka once more. "Well then, shall we?"

Haruka could only nod, surprised at the transformation. In form-fitting pants and a reasonable shirt, the aqua haired beauty seemed far more approachable. They continued in silence to the practice arena where they separated, and regarded one another, bowing.

The tomboy remained still, watching to see if the other girl would make the first move, poised in a defensive stance. Michiru thought carefully about how to approach the blonde before deciding to simply progress towards her in fluid movement, indicative of deadly stealth and a statistical acuity possibly greater than Haruka's own. Haruka came to meet Michiru's attacks with her own responses, and each was taken severely aback by the fact that their skills were nearly equivalent. Each attack was met and the counterpoint was executed flawlessly. Their motions were completely synchronized, and mirrored in the other's actions and reactions.

They soon discovered that it felt nigh to impossible to get any kind of advantage over their opponent, also, that it was quickly taking a deep toll on their bodies.

Michiru took a deep breath, resting her broadsword against her hip. "So do you wish to call it a draw?"

Haruka looked thoughtful, approaching her warily, before a competitive gleam came into her eyes, and she went to shake the offered hand, but then, tackled the smaller girl, pinning her expertly to the arena ground.

Michiru wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused, therefore, she blinked in surprise, and lightly pushed at Haruka's chest. "I take it that you wish to continue then?"she asked, attempting to right herself, however, the blonde kept her stationary. She struggled against Haruka again, surprised when she was still not released. Immediately panic flooded her mind, what if he meant her harm of some kind? Or worse, she thought, biting back a scream.

As if the other party had read her mind, Haruka slid a hand through the damp aqua locks of the girl beneath her, and brought her lips close to the other, whispering," Never fear hime-chan, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. That, and, I'm already betrothed, which I'm sure simply breaks your heart." She winked, and paused to observe Michiru's reaction, standing to allow the smaller one to rise also.

Haruka received a glare for her troubles. "I pity the woman who's promised to a pompous ass like yourself,"Michiru said, placing her hands on her hips.

" To be honest, you really took me by surprise. I never expected to find such a worthy opponent in you. I think you might actually be someone that I could work with on a regular basis," Haruka continued, then reviewed what the smaller girl had said. "Wait a minute, did you just call me a pompous ass?" the blonde was seething.

Without warning, Michiru essentially pickpocketed Haruka's sword, and maintaining eye contact, sliced Haruka's belt in half before the blonde could do anything to stop her, raising an eyebrow and saying," And, yes, I did."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Haruka yelled. Dumbfounded, she yanked the retreating pants back up to her waist. "I suppose you bested me, hime-chan," she said with a sigh, bowing awkwardly in the other's direction, as she was still holding onto her pants.

"So, how about it? Do you want to be my partner?" the exasperated blonde inquired, some of her good humor returning, peering up at the aqua haired beauty from beneath sandy lashes.

Michiru considered the offer carefully, still regaining her breath as well ere inclining her head in agreement.

Haruka smiled, holding out a hand to seal the operative deal, and frowned when the smaller girl took one step back. "Yes I agreed to work with you, that doesn't mean I have to like you. What is your name by the way?" the aqua haired girl stated.

Irritated again, Haruka bit her lip, then replied," Well, as you're evidently going to make any kind of friendship extraordinarily difficult, I suppose that you may call me Kaze, it's just one of those things that I associate myself with."

Michiru regarded the other. "Kaze it is then. Well, I suppose you may continue to call me Princess, so long as the animosity in your voice disappears."

"Consider it done, hime-chan. Though I will eventually learn your true name."

"The same to you," the aqua haired beauty replied, handing Haruka her confiscated weapons before turning to go search out her room, only to be followed by her blonde companion.

"Are you stalking me now?" Michiru questioned.

Haruka seemed to ponder the thought," Or maybe I'm just looking for my room also," she replied, surprising Michiru by offering her arm."Well, as I'm the male here, I suppose I should play the part and escort you properly," she said by way of explanation.

Michiru's eyes flickered with amusement, and she consented, sliding her hand into the crook of Haruka's elbow. "I suppose I don't see a problem with that," she answered, smiling slightly to herself. Michiru was startled to realize that despite herself, she was beginning to like the other's company. She internally shook her head, no, she was becoming accustomed to his presence, that was all.

They continued in relatively comfortable silence as they passed the throne room, searching for Serenity to ask where to go, only to find the queen leaving with her small entourage.

"Serenity-sama," they called, bowing after catching her attention. "Where are our rooms?" they asked, still very much so exhausted from their exploits, and still hauling their swords.

The queen regarded them kindly. "Well, but of course. I wondered when you might want that information, but you left so quickly that I did not get the chance to inform you previously," she said, her bright blue eyes taking in the change in atmosphere between the two, and smiled at the linked arms.

Each was baffled as to the source of Serenity's mirth, until they followed her gaze to their yet entwined appendages. Michiru and Haruka blushed before quickly pulling apart.

"Thank you for escorting me Kaze-kun," Michiru said, the delicate wash of pink slowly fading from the bridge of her nose.

"It was my pleasure," Haruka replied, bowing, avoiding the usage of the aqua haired girl's recently acquired nickname in the presence of the queen out of respect for the true Princess, Princess Serenity. .

'Nicknames already, ne? That's positively adorable,' Queen Serenity noted, then gave each girl separate directions to their quarters. She smiled again, and with a slight wave of her hand, she continued on to her own chambers of the palace, where it was likely that a meal, and the Princess were waiting for her.

"Sayonara Serenity-sama," Haruka and Michiru said in unison, bowing with the utmost respect as she left. They glanced at one another, and then went their respective ways, each curious to see their room, or suite if the Queen felt particularly generous, and for dinner as well.

"Good night Hime-chan," Haruka called over her shoulder, still having to hold her pants up due to the ruined belt.

Michiru inclined her head and replied," And I wish the same to you Kaze-kun, good night." She continued on a ways down the current corridor, then turned right and entered the first room she came to, as instructed by the Queen. She walked in, removing her shoes as she went, and shut the door, locking it, and walked towards the adjoining bathroom when a flicker of movement caught her eye.

She peered around, on the alert for possible danger, then tilted her aqua head to the side in mild confusion. On her bed sat a gold and white cat, flicking its tail and beginning to move towards her. It nudged a piece of parchment in her direction, and resumed its position on the bed, keeping both keen glimmering eyes on her. Michiru reached for the paper, and surprise skittered over her face as she read:

Dearest Michiru-san,

This cat has been sent to you, to be a guide and guardian. Please take care of him, and treat him well. He has a curious personality, however, I think that the two of you will be able to get along in spite of it. Good luck in your own endeavors, as well as those that you will undergo for the Kingdom's sake.

Bright wishes,

Princess Serenity

The blue eyed beauty blinked, and looked again at the cat atop her bed. "So you're a boy huh?" she said, reaching a hand out to pet him. The cat in question raised what would be an eyebrow and yawned, before sitting up and looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes Michiru-san, I am in fact male. And my name is Ares." He extended a paw, and gently laid it on her slender fingers.

Michiru's eyes widened in surprise, and she backed away hurriedly, a hand coming swiftly up to her mouth. "A talking cat!?" she said loudly, questioning and amazed at the same time. Recovering, she shrugged her tired shoulders and muttered," Then again, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised after all. I'm on the moon, training to be a soldier, and talking to the cat on my bed."

A/N: To all my readers I bow down before you and beg for forgiveness for taking so long to update. Gomen nasai!! bows down and looks up with cute eyes I simply wasn't sure how I wanted to complete this, or how to work in the new cat. He might seem unimportant, but he's based off of my cat Rudy, and so he is important to me. Also, I believe that later on, he'll amuse you too.

Reader Responses:

tsubasa: Thank you for your compliment on my story. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Amnesia nymph: I'm glad I made you laugh, and I'm very pleased to know you like my original characters as well. You get to know Ares a little better later on. But better thank you expected? I don't know if I should be insulted or not. Are you just not a fan of Silver Millennium stories or what made you wary? I hope this chapter helps you keep the faith. And thank you for your continued responses.

Daken: Well you got your wish. Haruka and Michiru meet. But it probably wasn't quite like how you expected. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Haruka-Michiru: It's always encouraging when you acquire new readers. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this chapter suits you.

Silent King: I appreciate your input, and I think it was creative of me how I addressed Haruka's masculinity, but don't tell, otherwise someone might think I acquired an ego. J/k. I hope you enjoy this first encounter, and I try to make most every story of mine humorous somehow, but I try not to over-do it, especially as this one is going to be the longest fanfic I've written. I hope you continue to read, and to like what you see.

666: Anonymous yes, but I still appreciate your review, and I hope you like this next chapter.

Andrea: Thank goodness I can read Spanish no? I'm glad you like my story so much. I've finally updated, and I envy you living in Chile right now. It's positively freezing here. I hope you enjoy!

Leena49: Another new reviewer! I'd totally hug you. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this chapter is a bit of an apology for making you wait so long. Gomen nasai!

Jade-MEST: Another reviewer writing in Spanish, that makes me happy too. I'm glad you like my story so far. I'm finally updating, and I hope you enjoy!

o,o: Hello anonymous reader. I'm updating, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Haruka's Knight: Oh the things I wish I could say to you.. I miss you so much. I hope your training in Virginia is going well, and I hope you still think of and remember me. God I miss you.

This chapter's for you.

Angel2411: Here's the update. I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!

xSojix: The strongly requested update, is here! Thank you for your patience, and I hope you liked it.

-Marrionette-: They meet! It sounds like Pac-Man, lol. I hope you like it, and thank you also for your patience. This chapter might not seem that long, but that's because I wasn't sure where to cut off and start chapter 5. So hopefully that makes you feel better to know chapter 5 is under way.

Prince of the oceans: No, none can resist Michiru, I totally agree. And as far as what Haruka says to her father, she had to placate him somehow, and she was trying to lighten the mood. Can you blame her? She had a lot to accept, and I think she dealt with it the best way she could. Besides, it will work out somehow. Have faith, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ja ne!

Amiko-gabriel: And here's another one. Belated, but well thought-out at least. I hope you enjoy.

Tempting-drug: I'm glad you have an account now, and here's another update! Enjoy.

Soleil-Lune: Actually it was a vision that Haruka had. Michiru does not know any more about Haruka than Haruka does Michiru. It was Neptune's spirit seeking to comfort her mate, but as Michiru isn't aware that she's Sailor Neptune yet, she doesn't know that Haruka's the one meant for her. And they haven't exchanged their real names yet, so they're completely in the dark. Aren't you excited to see how the react once they realize that they've been friends, are betrothed, and are also destined to be together? Lol. I'm so evil.

Silver-Sailor Ganymede: I'm glad you like my writing voice, and my style. I hope you like this next chapter too.

Tachan faradina: Yes, I think Haruka and Michiru are just so right together as well. I honestly don't believe I could write a story pairing them with anyone else. It would be sacrilege. I hope you like this chapter!

Arisugawa Rei-chan: I nearly blushed with your compliments. I appreciate your input and opinion, and thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Unknown01: I apologize for the confusion. Neptune appeared in her mind because Haruka's powers are starting to awaken, and a part of her spirit recognized her counterpart. Yes, the sigil was the one that appears during the transformation, the symbol of Uranus. Basically, a part of Neptune's spirit appears to Haruka because she is so distressed, and wishes to comfort Haruka. Neither Haruka nor Michiru themselves are aware that they are Uranus and Neptune, nor that they are destined to be together, betrothed, and so much more. They'll figure it out eventually, and won't it be exciting to see how they react? Lol. Again, I'm evil. I hope I clarified it a little for you, and I hope you like this chapter.

Sakura blossoms4: I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope this chapter appeals to you as well. Enjoy!

**Neptune's Mask**


	5. You, Again

Chapter 5: You, Again

Dedication: To Vee, my most challenging reviewer yet, that this chapter might help to make amends.

The cat in question twitched his tail again, whether as a sign of annoyance or bemusement, she did not know. Ares seemed to sigh, then tilted his nose down to give her a better view of his forehead. Michiru's eyes widened at the crescent marking there.

He stretched. "I'm of the White Moon family, does that explain things, or do you have questions, Michiru-san?" he asked, padding across the width of the bed to approach her.

She considered, then answered," I'm sure I will at a point in the near future have more questions that you can stand Ares, but for now, I believe I'm still a little too drained to think of any." She paused," Would you like me to go find you food or something?"

Ares moved his whiskers into what resembled a smile before saying no, but that he could and would, fend for himself "Alright then, neko-kun," Michiru said. "I, for one, am going to take a long bath and then hopefully find dinner for myself. Good bye for now." she muttered, absentmindedly bringing a hand to the cat's head and rubbing his ears and under his white chin. "Oh," she said, a little startled, "I beg your pardon, is that alright to do?"

Ares purred contentedly in response. 'I take that as a yes,' she giggled to herself. "I will let you know if and when that changes, alright, Michiru-san?" Ares said, continuing to purr, then curling into her blankets when she left to go get her bath.

'Oh Michiru-san, I sincerely hope that things work out according to plan. It would be a terrible thing otherwise, for you and the entire Kingdom,' Ares thought before dedicating himself to a nap.

Michiru located her bathing room with ease, eager to rid herself of the dirt and filth from the day. She double-checked every lock before turning on the tub's faucet and stripping down. She tested the water, tweaking it slightly as she waited for it to fill. Michiru looked around for hygiene supplies, approving of the apothecary-style glass bottles holding shampoo, conditioner, and body soaps of assorted scents. She now turned off the water, and stepped into the steaming bath. She brought with her three bottles, having selected the hair care products, and a soap that reminded her of the ocean, just a little.

She shook aside thoughts of home as she started to get clean. Now was not the time to get lonely. It was an adventure and an honor to serve the Crown, so why did she still miss the palace so much? Her sea-green hair shone as she rinsed out the shampoo and applied the conditioner, and her mind began to wander as she soaked in the lavishly scented bubbles. Michiru understood that she and others from each planet had been gathered here to take part in special training for service to Queen Serenity, but now Michiru wondered why the Queen would ask for her? Surely seasoned knights, men trained in battle would serve her better to protect the Silver Millennium than the senshi that had fallen into the shadows of ceremony? She ducked under the water again, rinsing her hair and body for the final time, and pondered the method to the monarch's ways. She surfaced and stood, releasing the plug and reached out for the thick, white cotton towel hung on the bar then wrapped it around herself. Still lost in thought, Michiru pondered the meaning of being one of the legendary senshi.

She had heard the stories as a child from her mother, heard how in ancient times they had fought epic battles against evil, but that now they had faded into the past. Each generation the power found a new outlet, but there had been peace for so long that they were now more figurehead in nature. She dried her hair a little, and sat at the vanity, perusing her cosmetics from home. She sighed, sometimes it was troublesome to be a girl, let alone a princess. Alas, duty was her responsibility, therefore she would face it with dignity.

Michiru hurriedly dried off, and went back into her room, finding Ares asleep on her bed. She smiled, perhaps he might prove a good companion after all, and walked into her closet to get dressed. She pursed her lips, surveying the garments brought from Neptune before changing into a crisp white blouse and flowing light blue skirt when a soft knock was heard. Michiru cautiously opened the door, not eager for too many more surprises in a day, only to reveal the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh, it's you," she said tonelessly, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Haruka raised a sandy brow before replying,"And a good evening to you Kaioh-san."

Michiru's gaze widened considerably "How did you know my name?" she asked incredulously.

Haruka smiled, "Well I would gladly tell you if you'd perhaps be a little nicer to me, when I've apologized profusely for any previous insults directed at your royal person this evening."

The other girl regarded her blonde companion coldly. "I might be inclined to be civil to you if you weren't some arrogant, chauvinistic pig who insists upon patronizing me at every turn. As it's doubtful that your manners will improve, I will make more of an effort not to snap at you so often. Will that suit you?"

Haruka blinked rapidly in succession, she had to give the other girl credit for her gift at repartee. "I'll play nice if you do, " Haruka began, "And what I was going to explain is this, on my way to the dining hall, Princess Serenity stopped me and asked if I would mind escorting Kaioh-san to the evening meal. Naturally, I had no choice but to agree, as it is a fool who refuses even a whim of Her Highness, however, I had no idea who she was referring to. She smiled, and informed me that I already knew you as the girl I had so spectacularly offended earlier in the courtroom. Therefore, here I am at your service, hime-chan," Haruka said, lifting Michiru's hand and pressing her lips swiftly to it.

Michiru gasped in surprise, so Kaze did possess some polish after all. The shock of it brought a small smile to her features, and Haruka felt a wave of heat run through her. Kaioh-san was already a lovely girl, but her beauty was so still and cold. However, when she smiled, her face was enchanting, and Haruka felt lost in her somehow. Clearing her throat, she stepped away from the smaller girl, and offered her arm.

Michiru glanced over her shoulder at the golden cat on her bed, then shrugged delicately. "As it seems I'm fated to continue running into you today, I suppose you'll do for an escort," she said by way of acceptance, slipping her hand through the crook of her blonde companion's elbow.

Haruka shut the door, and lead Michiru through the intricate, winding hallways of the Moon Palace. She bowed slightly, allowing Michiru to enter ahead of her as they were seated in the vast room, where the Princess was waiting at the head of the table. The Princess thanked them for their loyalty in their Kingdom's time of need, and said that whatever they might need would be accounted for, every comfort available provided, but that with it would come the recompense of difficult practices, and rigorous training. She told them that this would likely require all of their skills, all of their strength, patience, endurance, and would push their limits at times, but that all would be well rewarded in the end. She then smiled at them, and gestured to the servants, rendered invisible in the corners of the expansive hall, and platters were brought forth, bearing all sorts of entrees and the like.

Princess Serenity locked gazes with each of them in turn, "If the time should arise when we need you, the fate of the Kingdom will lie with you." She then shook off her somber attitude. "Goodness I got a little intense there didn't I? " she paused to smile brightly, "I assure you it won't happen again, and now I shall leave you to your meal," she said, touching them on the shoulder as she exited.

Haruka was the first to speak, "Well that was something, wasn't it?" she said in effort to strike up a conversation with the sea-green haired girl seated next to her.

Michiru appeared to be in a daze of sorts, she was thinking hard about the words of their Princess, and it only served to imprint the significance of their duties in her mind. At last she spoke, peering at Haruka most strangely. "But you're male, I don't think I've ever heard of a male senshi before."

Now it was Haruka's turn to go quiet. "Yes Kaioh-san, about that, you see, I-" but she was interrupted when a loud crash echoed throughout the corridors. Servants scurried to go investigate, and in the pause, Haruka lost her nerve to explain things.

Michiru tilted her head to look at Haruka, "Yes?" she questioned, urging Haruka to continue.

However, the blonde simply glared darkly at her plate, and didn't finish her statement. "It's nothing hime-chan," she said in a staccato voice.

Michiru sighed, and returned to pushing her salad around her plate. She'd never been fond of lettuce, considering it fit only for rabbits. "As you wish then, kaze-kun, now if you'd be so kind as to pass me the fish."

Haruka nearly gagged as she did so, her gratefulness at the change of topic overridden by her disgust. She wasn't a vegetarian exactly, but she preferred her meat cooked, unlike the sashimi Kaioh-san requested. "I don't understand how you can eat that," she said, watching the plate of raw fish as though it might attack her.

Michiru smiled, and simply began to eat, somewhat amused that Kaze was squeamish, and contemplated "accidentally" causing her fish to land on the other's plate. However, that would go against everything she'd ever been taught as a princess, so she continued her meal with no further incident.

Deep in thought, neither spoke much during the rest of supper, but each was thinking over the same thing. What would training be like? When would their powers awaken? How would that happen? What did that mean exactly? These questions and more were running through a blonde and sea-green head respectively, each wondering what was to come in the near future.

Haruka's words brought Michiru out of her own mind. "Shall I escort you back to your quarters hime-chan?" the tall blonde asked, standing and waiting for a response.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that would be fine," the smaller girl replied, again resting her hand in the crook of Kaze's elbow.

The pair walked through the hallways, making small talk, and found that they were surprisingly comfortable in each other's company, though neither would admit to it. They reached Michiru's door, and Haruka bade her farewell with another kiss on the back of her hand, both completely unaware of the cool blue eyes tracking their steps from the moment they had arrived on the Moon's surface.

Michiru entered her room, and sat down to brush her hair, puzzling over the mystery that was her friend Kaze. She looked around for Ares, only to find him gone, and thought no more of it as she nestled into a plush chair to read. Michiru loved to learn, and considered reading an essential part of that process. Literature was one of her greatest pleasures, one she was rarely able to indulge herself in, therefore, she devoted the remainder of her evening to the story of adventure and the fantastic.

Haruka reached her own chambers, and locked the door behind her. The blonde withdrew the top quilt from the massive bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders as she perched in the windowsill to watch the setting sun. A feeling of unease crept over her, and kept her awake until dawn. She peered out over the Moon Kingdom, keeping guard through the night.

A figure blanketed in shadows waited as Michiru read, and as Haruka resigned herself to her sentry post in her window. And it waited until the bustle of the castle died down before slipping off unnoticed into the mists, as silent as smoke.

A/N: I apologize to everyone reading this fanfic... I just lost my muse for a while, but I'm back on the bandwagon, and raring to go. The next chapter should be up soon. Again, I'm sorry for the wait all.

Reader responses:

chelein: Yes I did indeed update. And I am doing so again. I'm sorry for the wait, but on the bright side, I am already working steadily on chapter 6. Do forgive my delay, please!

Amnesia Nymph: I also think that Haruka and Michiru are cute and playful together. Some things might be a little out of character, but oh well, I like how they turn out regardless. An update! And another chapter will be up soon, I promise.

X00001: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Unknown01: Thank you for the compliment, and I'm glad you especially liked where Haruka had to hold her pants up. Light humor has to be a part of my stories, it simply must. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Leena9: Again I apologize for the mistake, and thank you for the hug. -smiles- Well, here you go, my muse came back, and I was able to sort through this chapter at last. Enjoy!

Petiyaka: Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Wolfblaze: I'm glad you enjoy it so far, thank you for your compliment, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Daken: -smiles and curtsies- Thank you for your encouragement. At times I was so afraid I was going to have to give up on the story altogether, but thankfully, inspiration has found me again. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I apologize for the delay.

Cristi: I'm so thrilled that my story caught your attention, I consider that to be a terrific compliment, therefore, thank you very much. I hope it continues to interest and entertain you.

Vee: Well now, not everyone will like the way I do things. If you please one reader, you displease another, ne? I think you have a valid point, however, I'm not going to re-work the entire chapter. I did end up revising it. I appreciate your input though, because constructive criticism is always helpful, however, isn't the rule of etiquette to leave something positive as well? I don't think you meant to be rude, and editing can definitely benefit a story. As far as the fight goes, if you remember from Stars, Haruka had said, that it was Michiru who had matched her pace to Haruka's own. Also, the way my storyline is going, Michiru has had more intense training right now than Haruka has, which for the moment, allows her an advantage. Later on, once Haruka becomes serious, Michiru will probably taste defeat. From my interpretation of Haruka's character, in the beginning, she's very careless and reckless, it isn't until later that she gets involved that she becomes so determined. For now, it is all still a game to her. Neither of them have awakened fully to their senshi powers, et cetera. And in regards to the discrepancy about Michiru's stunt, they're both spoiled royals after a fashion, and no one would dare speak against them, so take that into account in regards to Haruka's initial reaction to being insulted. And if I sound snippy at all, I apologize, because I'm trying to respond to your comment politely, but accurately, without telling you too much about things that will happen later on. I'm not trying to anger you, merely to explain, and to defend myself and my story. By the way, I think you have a pretty accurate grasp on their characters too

Tsubasa: Isn't it though? I based the kitty off of my own cat, but at least Michiru's cat is nicer. My cat's a little hellion. -smiles- but oh how I love him. Ares will fit his namesake though, because if and when Michiru steps out of line or anything, he'll lay into her, lol. Enjoy!

TemptingDrug: Hello there! I do read your stories, I'm your editor now -evil laughter- And I love your stories too. Yes, I did update, and here's another, and remember, I'm already working on chapter 6. -winks-

Harumishi: Harumishi, this is me, updating. -smiles-

SilentKing: -curtsies- You are one of my most faithful reviewers, and I greatly appreciate you. I really enjoy your responses, and you are fantastic. I appreciate all of your input, and I always look forward to seeing what you'll have to say. I apologize for the wait, but here's the chapter!

Haruka's Knight: Hello love, I'm so glad you're back, and even more so that we're back where we belong, with each other. I think part of the reason I couldn't write was because part of me was gone while you were. I lost inspiration, but it's back now, and it's kicking ass, lol. I hope you like this chapter, as I haven't read all of it to you like I normally do. Aishiteru Ruka.

PocKeTHaRuKa: Okay dearie, that's the first and only time I will ever write that in sticky caps, lol, they hurt my eyes, so feel special. -smiles- I feel honored that you were so interested and eager for more of the story. I hope this update doesn't disappoint, and chapter 6 is on its way!

**Neptune's Mask**


	6. Secrets and Shadows

Chapter 6: Secrets and Shadows

Dedication: To all my reviewers out there, because I love you, and you keep me writing!

Haruka was, for all intents and purposes, a swift learner with a bright mind. That mind, however, did not appreciate being awoken at nearly six in the morning, rushed through her routine, and whisked off to a classroom. She repressed the urge to fidget, and instead surveyed her surroundings. She noticed Kaioh-san was already seated when she had entered the room, and received what passed for a friendly smile. There were other seats, currently unoccupied, which drew Haruka's curiosity. Her thoughts trailed off as a slight woman with wave after wave of blue-black hair falling nearly to the floor, and a golden crescent moon on her forehead, strode into the area.

She smiled, and addressed Haruka and Michiru in turn. "Hello, Uranus, hello Neptune," she began before taking a seat behind the desk Haruka hadn't really noticed before. "I am Luna," she said, by way of explanation, taking out two notebooks from a drawer, and passing one to each of them. "I am Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor, and since, regrettably, neither she, nor Sailor Pluto are able to teach you themselves, I shall be your instructor," she paused, "These guidebooks will help you greatly in your training which will consist of both classroom hours, and, field work as well."

"The two of you will work together for now, but when the time is right, you shall be introduced to the senshi of the other planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto respectively," Luna continued. "Now if you would please open your notebooks to the first page, we can begin the introduction, and learn about the history, your history, of the Silver Millennium."

Michiru's mind hashed and rehashed the material she received in classes, committing as much as possible to memory. But one piece of information kept hounding her. Kaze was from Uranus, and Kaze was a senshi, and as such, was, by law of royal blood. What if he was her betrothed? She put that thought aside almost as quickly as it had appeared. That was ridiculous. But perhaps he knew of him?

It constantly pricked at her, refusing to let her rest. She'd had many a conversation with Ares about it, but the golden cat couldn't offer her much comfort. She was simply at a loss. Kaze could be any member of the royal Uranian family, therefore she shouldn't stress over it so, but it just felt strange to her somehow. She sighed, pushing at her hair in a rare sign of frustration. Well, one way or the other, she had to find out.

Michiru had not slacked off in her weapon training, drilling her techniques and form alone for at least two hours, until one day, Kaze strode out onto the arena, and parried her sword with a sweeping move of her own. Michiru was too surprised to say a word, and merely fought with her opponent, glad for the company.

Metal clashed with metal, and two lithe young bodies fought one another fiercely, picturing a faceless enemy in the other's stead. They dueled until their strength was sapped from them, and at last called an end to the madness. Haruka genuinely laughed, not having done so in a long time, and Michiru was comfortable enough by now to laugh in return. Their eyes met, and for once, affection radiated from their gazes, rather than the disdain that tended to be present in their interactions with one another. The sea-green haired beauty felt glad for some unknown reason. Perhaps they could be friends after all, comrades even. Maybe in those deep teal eyes she could finally find companionship. Wiping the perspiration from her brow, she turned to Kaze.

"Well as we're both exhausted, shall we head back?" she questioned, collecting her gear and peering over her shoulder to look at the tall blonde.

Haruka smiled, and shook her head. "No, not quite hime-chan," she said, using the nickname for the first time in a while. "I think I'd like to cool down first, but I'll catch up with you another time, is that alright?"

Michiru frowned, but conceded. She had a feeling that it was a bad idea for Kaze to be alone, but as she had no proof to substantiate her claims, she shrugged it off, and went on her way. After a time, she reached her quarters, attempting to put those unfounded worries out of her mind, and indulged in a steamy shower before drifting off into a restless sleep.

Haruka walked around the circular arena with her hands folded above her head as she regained her breath. She was pleased with the way things seemed to be going between herself and Kaioh-san. She wanted them to be able to establish a friendship, and the realization almost put her to shame, for the heir of Uranus needed no one. Perhaps that thought in and of itself should have been a warning of things to come, but she ignored it for the time being.

She frowned when darkness covered the setting sun, and tensed when the swirling mist appeared, lapping at her ankles with cold, searing strokes. This surely spelled trouble. Haruka had barely drawn her sword, when a form took shape in the center of the fog. Her mouth went dry when that figure approached her steadily. She couldn't make out a face under the hooded robe of the other, but she clearly saw its blazing eyes. They were an otherworldy shade of blue, like Neptune's but they had none of Neptune's warmth. They were terrifying in their lack of humanity, fury only, stamped across the hues.

Haruka was temporarily speechless, this was crazy, and moved to step away, when the figure spoke.

"Her name is Kaioh Michiru, and she is not for you!" It glared at Haruka with contempt. Had it been reading her mind somehow? And it smiled at the recognition that dawned on Haruka's face. "Yes," it all but purred, "She may be your betrothed, but she belongs to me. And I'll kill you if you stand between us." It tilted its head. "You'll suffer so far beyond the parameters of your meager understanding that you'll go mad from it. Would you like a preview?"

And Haruka was struck with pain so intense, she felt sick and dizzy. Pushing down her initial response, to scream, she instead smiled wickedly, and brought her sword up, before rushing straight at the being cloaked in shadows.

"You, won't, touch her," Haruka panted, running it through with her blade, and it laughed as she only scattered it into wisps of black cloud.

"Foolish girl, I will have what is mine!" It shouted, before disappearing in a clap of electric blue lightning, leaving Haruka shaking and gasping for air.

And that was how Michiru found her, slumped against a wall, covered in sweat and twitching ever so slightly. Michiru had awoken from her dream in a fright, pierced by this inexplicable and excruciating pain. Somehow she knew Kaze was in trouble. She threw a robe on, and dashed to the field in a blind panic.

"Oh god," she murmured, approaching her friend cautiously. She reached out a hand to cup Kaze's cheek, finding it flushed with fever. "Kaze? Kaze, can you hear me?" she asked, watching the blonde's face with concern.

A low groan slipped from dry lips, "M-Michiru?" she called, looking right past the girl before her.

Michiru stiffened, and backed away a little. "Uranus," her voice taking on a more serious tone, "what happened, and how did you learn my given name this time?" she questioned suspiciously.

Haruka seemed to come out of her haze a little, and turned to meet Michiru. Her eyes raced over Michiru's face, so this was the girl she was promised to, she mused, and sighed, how did she explain everything? She decided then that whatever might come of it, that she would protect her from whatever that, thing, was, even if Michiru came to hate her for it later.

Haruka dragged uneasy fingers through her sandy hair, and released the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. "Please," she started, still short of air," please don't press me just now. I can't answer you until I know for sure what took place myself. As for your name," she paused again," let's just say that an unwelcome visitor let me in on the secret."

Michiru jumped to her feet," An enemy? In the palace?" she gasped, whipping around as if they might still be lurking somewhere. Then she turned her searching eyes on Haruka. "Of course you had to play the hero and try to fight it on your own, didn't you?" she fumed, more out of worry than real anger.

Haruka, having had quite enough for one damn day, gave Michiru a withering look, and cursed in rapid Uranian under her breath, leaving Michiru to tilt her head in confusion. "It's nothing for your royal ears," she said, half seriously, and held out a hand to Michiru. "Care to help me up?"

Michiru mock glared at her companion, but took Kaze's hand, and helped her to her feet. "I don't know what the hell this was all about, but you'd better give me answers, and soon."

Haruka cringed, "Yes ma'am,"she replied. "Look, all I can tell you right now, is that yes, an enemy was in the castle, and he, it, attacked me. I tried to retaliate, but it is only made of mist and vapor, so no ordinary weapon is of any use against it. And Michiru? Don't ask questions, just don't go anywhere alone, and stay near me if anything happens. Okay?" she said, grasping Michiru's hand in hers. "Answer me," she urged, her tone ripe with appeal and distress.

Humoring her still unstable friend, Michiru nodded, and changed the subject "I still don't even know your true name," Michiru huffed, only to receive a smirk from Haruka.

"All in due time, hime," Haruka said, shifting to lean a bit against Michiru's shoulder as they trudged back to the palace.

Haruka regained some of her energy and strength enough to joke after a while. "It seems this time we're fated to switch roles, no? You're taking me to my room for once," the blonde jested, as they entered her quarters and Michiru helped her onto her bed.

"Do you need help? Like to get a bath or to get changed?" Michiru asked, standing in front of Haruka, her hand on the other's shoulder.

"Are you offering Michiru?" she asked, a lascivious grin spreading across her face.

Michiru turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "Nay," she replied hurriedly, "I was merely going to call for a servant!"

Haruka only continued to smile at her, "I can't believe that you ran all through the palace, dressed like that," she commented, and had the pleasure of seeing Michiru blush again.

"Well, I had this horrible feeling that something had happened to you, and I panicked, therefore, I threw on my robe and came after you. I was worried," Michiru said, stumbling over her words a little. "If you really don't require any assistance, then I shall be going now, as we have lessons early in the morning."

Haruka rose, and saw her to the door, laying her hand over Michiru's before she had the chance to leave, and brought it to her lips again. "Seriously though, thank you Michiru," Haruka said, releasing it,"My heroine," she stated, batting her eyelashes, and restored Michiru's good humor from being so highly embarrassed.

"Good night, Kaze," Michiru called as she returned to her room, and shut the door behind her, only to find Ares waiting, tail twitching.

"You really shouldn't be out so late at night, you know," he said, reproach evident in his voice.

She sighed. "Are you acting as my guardian in my duty as a senshi, or as a surrogate parent?" she asked, energy spent, and in no mood to quarrel.

His tail twitched again. "Ah, I see, so it was about that Kaze again. You should limit your contact with him, as you are already promised to someone else, if I may say so," he quipped.

Michiru glared at him. "Do you mind?" she said, irritated now.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he said, beginning to wash his face. "Alright," he said, puffing up his cheeks," alright, I'll let it slide, but do be careful Michiru-san, I'd hate to see you lose your head over that boy," 'or your heart,' he muttered to himself.

The sleeping beauty want-to-be merely buried her head underneath her pillow, and wished for sleep. "Can we talk about this later, please? I had a rough night already, and I just want to rest."

Ares leapt up beside her, and curled his forelegs under him, bringing his tail around his body to stay at his side. Michiru took his silence as acquiescence, and let herself fall into a deep slumber.

"Good night Michiru," Haruka had answered, shutting her door and awkwardly stripped before taking a quick shower, and changing into her nightclothes. She landed atop her bed, exhausted, and murmured Michiru's name in her sleep.

As quickly became customary, after their lectures with Luna, Haruka and Michiru went before the Queen to ask permission to spar privately, and of course, the benevolent monarch agreed. Haruka didn't tarry after practice any longer for two reasons. She'd made an oath to herself to protect the other girl, and also she was no idiot who would tempt the fates by being in the same place alone again. They fought long and hard, weary to the bone by the end. Today was fairly typical, however, Haruka's taunts and teases in effort to distract Michiru were beginning to have the desired effect.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Michiru nearly shouted in frustration, her face reddening, repositioning herself again, as Haruka continually hindered their practice. Flustered, the smaller girl felt her patience stretched very thin.

Haruka merely smirked, "Ah, but it's so much more fun if I let my prey marinate in her own anger and irritation, before," she paused here, seeming to disappear from her dazzling speed, then springing up directly behind the smaller girl, "going for the kill," she finished, maneuvering so that her face was dangerously close to Michiru's. Haruka's broadsword came to a whistling halt against her begrudging friend's chest, and the blonde winked playfully.

"Damn you Kaze," Michiru muttered through clenched teeth before bowing in acknowledgment of her defeat.

"Now, now hime-chan, is that any way to talk to me?" Haruka asked, a half-smile on her dusty lips.

A glare was her response, and Michiru stalked away to the showers, Haruka following not too far behind. (A/N: It's about to get REALLY interesting folks, and yes, I decided that the palace would be large enough to accommodate not only the arena, but essentially a locker-room type bathroom off to the sides as well) Michiru intentionally took her time getting ready to get under the spray, keeping well away from Kaze until she heard the water turn on, and a metal door click closed. A menacing grin spread across Michiru's lovely features.

She pretended to be oblivious to the fact that Haruka was in the shower, and walked over to the faucets, cranking on the cold water, intending to freeze out her at times mean spirited partner. When what to her scheming eyes and ears should appear, but a screaming Kaze, racing out of the stall yelling," It's burning me alive!" Michiru started to laugh in sweet victory, when the lobster-red blonde sprinted past her in nothing but a towel.

Michiru's eyes widened with shock, "Anou, Kaze-kun, you're female?" she questioned in disbelief, for the first time noticing the hints of feminine curves, where before she'd seen only a male physique. How could she have missed this? Haruka stopped running to stare back at her, horrified, before a cheesy grin danced over her lips, and she tiptoed past her to only then run faster than ever back to her room.

"I don't know what just happened, but I think I was taken in by the Silver Millennium's most convincing cross-dresser," Michiru mused, leaning back onto the marble and silver sink for support.

Back in her room, Haruka was panicking. How could she have been so stupid? What would Michiru do? She paced about frantically, trying to figure out what to do. Grimly, she realized the severity of her misfortune. She had to be sure that hime would never reveal her secret to anyone, ever. She set her teeth against one another, tightening her jaw in the process, and as she slid her sore body into cotton night clothes, vowed to swear her friend to secrecy the very next day, if it wasn't already too late. Had she ruined everything?

A silhouette of a person slowly crept forth from the dark, shifting its hood back to reveal a handsome face with piercing blue eyes. He, for he was in fact male, smiled maliciously, eager to report his encounter with Tenoh Haruka, princess of Uranus. He glided through the isolated corridors, and his long, inky pony tail reflected the dim light of the torches. His heavy boots echoed with a dull thud at each step. His superior would be pleased to hear of her poor fighting ability, and that if the strongest of the senshi was this weak, that their plan would go even smoother than anticipated.

He finally reached his destination, and knelt before the black marble throne. He replayed the events, and was praised for his preliminary efforts. His liege offered a hand glittering with rings, and he kissed it before rising.

"Yes, well done Fighter,"the feminine figure hidden by the cover of night spoke in compliment. "You know what must be done, and what is at stake. But first, your mission is to find your brothers to help you in your quest. They are being held here," and handed Fighter a map with two glowing red arrows, indicating where his brothers must be.

"Yes, my lady," spoke Fighter, bowing in respect before turning to go complete the first crucial objective. His billowing cloak, stern features, and wild hair presenting a dramatic picture, as he vanished without even a whisper to indicate he'd been there at all.

Reader Responses:

petiyaka: -smiles- Yes, it is indeed good to have my inspiration back. Doubly good because it means more frequent updates for you lucky readers.

Yayapai: Thank you for your compliments, and I'm glad to see you found the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and luckily for you, you found it at a time when I'm starting to update regularly. -smiles- Enjoy!

tsubasa:I have three cats... And Ares is based off of my vicious little kitty who calls himself Rudy. He's a terror, but I love him. I hope you like this chapter!

LitaDelacour: Well, sorry to disappoint, but at least you got have your wish. Haruka now knows who Michiru is. Hope you like the chapter!

Amnesia Nymph: -drum roll- Here's the chapter! And I'll update 525, 600 Minutes within the next few days.

Arisugawa Rei-chan: Wow, your name sure is a mouth-full! That's awesome, you temporarily forgot you were reading a fanfiction! I hope you like this chapter too, and I can't tell you what chapter Haruka will meet Ares, but the situation will involve a pissed off Michiru, and Ares comes to her defense. You'll see what happens.

Soleil-Lune: Yes, of course evil lurks around every corner, what kind of story would it be otherwise? -smiles- And of course there will be adventure and romance, maybe more than you can handle. -giggles- Enjoy!

**Neptune's Mask**


	7. The Birth of Neptune

Chapter 7: The Birth of Neptune

Dedication: To Haruka's Knight on her birthday, because I was finally able to return to this story after such a period of barrenness. Thank you so much.

Fighter glanced down at the unconscious man before him, and shook back the sweaty raven hair that clung to his brow. The struggle with the guard had proven more difficult than he'd first supposed. He nudged him with his foot, turning him so that the ring of keys faced him. Fighter bent down and retrieved it, then frowned. There had to be fifty keys or more on it! With a grimace, he strode towards the cell where his younger brother Healer was kept. Fighter selected a key at random and set to work on the massive lock.

Roughly half an hour later, Fighter finally succeeded in unlatching the door that kept him from his brother. His instincts saved him from what would have been a nasty blow to the head.

"Be at ease brother, it is I," Fighter said in reassurance, surveying the damage that the imprisonment had wrought upon Healer.

Healer eyed him warily, before dropping his fist, and embracing the brother he had given up for dead long ago. "But how can this be?" Healer asked incredulously, his yellow eyes surveying the man before him. "I thought, I thought you had-" and Healer found that he couldn't finish his thought.

Fighter smiled. "I was about to give up when someone very wise and powerful came to my side, and told me that she could increase my powers, help me to find my brothers, and to seek our revenge. She will help us brother." Fighter said, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

Healer regarded Fighter, then knelt before him. "What must I do elder brother?"

Fighter handed him the map, now only displaying one red arrow, and spoke," First of all, you need to recuperate from your confinement, and then you must find and release our eldest brother so that we may fulfill our purpose."

Healer rose and nodded in acknowledgment then questioned, "And what of you Fighter? You said this is my task, but where shall you be? And do you know that we can really trust this person?" Skepticism was one of Healer's areas of specialties.

Fighter arched an eyebrow before responding. "Yes, I am sure that we may rely on her, for she holds the same desire as do we. Beryl-sama is formidable and resourceful, with her assistance we will not fail. As for myself, I must find favor in the court of the White Moon Palace," Fighter finished. "And you, we must find somewhere for you to regain your strength from this confusion and confinement." Fighter scowled, pondering where he might take Healer, while his younger brother muttered under his breath about what to do with the bothersome guard Healer was brought from his thoughts by Fighter resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think that for now, the best thing to do is to take you back to Beryl-sama's palace and for me to continue in the search for our eldest brother."

Healer's adrenaline rush was dissipating, so he could little argue in the face of his brother's logic, and nodded mutely in acquiescence, and allowed Fighter to slip an arm around his waist to help him walk. In his weary condition, Healer couldn't handle the usual method of transportation alone, so Fighter set his teeth as he prepared to leave that desolate planet. It would take far more concentration and energy this time, and he only hoped that his brother could remain awake during transit, otherwise who knew what might happen? "Stay with me brother," he whispered to Healer, and trusting in him, Fighter and Healer shimmered in and out of focus until they were no more, and were traveling as quickly as possible back to Beryl's castle.

A/N: And here we leave the scheming villains (for now) to return to our favorite Sailor Moon couple. Let's see what they've been up to, shall we? .

A very nervous Haruka was pacing in her bedroom, hands clasped behind her head. How was she going to approach Michiru about what the girl had witnessed? However, her thoughts were cut short by a knock on her door. Surprised, Haruka slowly opened it to find the object of her worry before her. Not quite knowing what to say, she merely stepped back, and allowed the other girl to enter. Before she could speak, Michiru shut the door behind her and faced Haruka.

"Kaze, if it's even still appropriate to call you that, about what happened," Michiru paused, "I've decided not to tell anyone about your true gender, as it is obvious that you wish to keep it a secret for some strange reason."

Haruka relaxed considerably, and smiled at Michiru, but was unable to get too comfortable as the other girl continued.

"However," and Haruka grew wary of her tone, "in light of my confidentiality, I expect that, in return, at any time I should appear at your door, you will do _exactly_ as I ask of you, regardless of what it may be, and even if it's at two in the morning. Do I make myself clear?" Haruka felt marine-blue eyes boring into her, and nodded nervously, though what Michiru could want from her at two o' clock in the morning she had no idea, but at least she said she would keep her secret.

"Arigatou," the 'prince' of Uranus said belatedly, hugging her friend awkwardly.

Michiru's reply was muffled slightly due to the fact that her face was turned into Haruka's neck, and she was blushing heavily. When did Kaze get this touchy-feely? She didn't have long to wonder though, because the blonde pulled back abruptly, and refused to look her friend in the eye. Michiru took her leave, and bowed in confusion, meandering about the palace before their evening activities were to commence.

Haruka watched her friend, her only friend, walk out of the door without so much as an explanation, but she felt that she simply couldn't reveal that to anyone, not even Michiru, and she hated herself for it. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed before letting herself fall back onto her pillow. She hated the image she was forced to assume, and the person she was forced to pretend to be. Damn her mother for wanting her child to be married to the Neptunian queen's heir. Immediately, she felt sick for thinking such a thing, but dammit, what was she supposed to do? Sometimes she really wished that she could be someone, ANYONE else.

Time passed monotonously for Haruka and Michiru, each day seeming to blend into the next until a little over two weeks had passed from the time Haruka's secret was revealed. It was a typical day of sparring really. They would begin with long range weapons, aiming at targets rather than each other, and moving to close quarters combat where they then used the scrimmage weapon of their choosing. Michiru was abnormally distracted that day though, being far slower to react to Haruka's offensive tactics. She narrowly avoided a nasty cut on the cheek if Haruka at least had not been paying close attention to her comrade's lack of focus. Confused, concerned, and a little agitated, Haruka finally spoke up, coming to a halt directly in Michiru's path.

"F word Michiru, f word," she said in jest. They had come up with such slang to refer to the importance of focusing when in a battle situation, simulated or not.

Michiru had slowly lifted her head to face her spirited friend, when suddenly she was completely separated from Haruka. The younger girl couldn't see her at all as she looked uneasily around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She had a feeling that something was very, very wrong, and her suspicions were confirmed when something growled off in the distant darkness into which she could not see. Her hands clenched the hilt of the sword, and was sure that the thing could smell her fear.

She turned in slow circles, desperate for any signs of the hidden monster. Michiru set her jaw; she had heard that each senshi was tested, but this didn't seem right at all. Horror raced across her pretty face as a creature only seen in nightmares took shape before her, blocking out the dim light with its formidable size. Its impossibly long fangs dripped as it raked over her slight form with predatory anticipation, jagged talons clicked in warning as it lunged at her. She leaped quickly when it attacked, and despite the vicious trembling that wracked her frame, she refused to let it leave her field of vision. It moved quickly, almost faster than Kaze, but she jumped again, and managed to deal it some damage, although her sword could only do so much against such an opponent.

The thing saw red when she drew its blood, and gnashed its teeth, breaking several of her bones with its next attack, and with a blood-chilling snarl, disarmed her. With tears threatening to spill over from her widened eyes, Michiru raised her head to confront it. She would stare down her own Death, for she refused to die on her knees. However, without warning, a brilliant, painfully bright, white light between them, sufficiently blocking one from the other's view. The monster backed up in the confusion, shielding it's face from the intensity and Michiru saw a strange object hovering before her. It nearly glittered with a powerful aura, and she hesitated briefly before reaching out and clasping her slim fingers around it.

A mantra began in her head, beating against her heart and skull until she shouted it out,

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!," she screamed, and was enveloped by an electrifying blue-green wave of energy that reminded her strongly of the endless waters of Neptune.

When she opened her sapphire eyes again, she gasped when she looked down, for she was surely not herself. A foreign outfit had taken the place of her battered fighting clothes, and she knew that she had not felt this strong before. The light dissipated, and Michiru knew that she had no more time to ponder the strange garb she now wore, as the monster had recovered from its shock, and was preparing to attack her again. This time though, she was ready.

She was more agile, and did not tire. Her moves were fluid, and it was much easier to avoid the onslaught of attacks the monster sent at her. Her eyes narrowed. It was beneath her really, what had she been so afraid of? As she flexed her gloved hand in preparation, Michiru also realized that her previous injuries were gone completely. She laughed, and had the satisfaction of watching its head tilt in confusion before she reached her hands above her head and cried out what seemed to be pulsing in her blood.

"Deep Submerge!"

A tidal wave of power, her power, burst from her hands, and shot directly at the monster which barely had time to realize what was going on before it was utterly destroyed. Michiru was stunned. What on earth had happened? She didn't have much longer to wonder though, because the vapors cleared, and she could see Kaze once more.

"Kaze!" she sobbed, rushing toward her friend, relieved beyond words to see her, and was hurt when she backed away. "What's the matter with you?" she said, tears threatening to spill from her sparkling eyes.

Haruka looked at the strange being approaching her so familiarly with apprehension. What the hell? Kaze? Kaze? Then that must be,

"Michiru?" she called out hesitantly.

The smaller girl huffed in annoyance. "Of course it's me, baka. What did you think I was, a ghost or something?"

"I didn't know what to think," Haruka replied.

Michiru regarded her quizzically. "Was the mist that thick that you couldn't see my face?"

Haruka shook her head. "It isn't the mist, it's you. You don't look like you at all Michiru."

"Be serious Kaze, how can I not look like myself," she put a hand to her hip.

Haruka shrugged and tilted her sword toward Michiru in a mute offer.

Sure enough, when Michiru grabbed the sword from Kaze, she did not see herself in its reflection. She looked back up to Kaze, "How can this be?"

"Perhaps we should go talk to Luna?" Haruka suggested.

Michiru agreed with her, rubbing her arms briskly for warmth. When had it gotten so cold out here? They walked in silence back to the palace, Haruka looking behind them every so often, just in case. They weren't quite sure where to look for their instructor, so they went searching about the seemingly endless corridors, and found Queen Serenity instead.

Bowing in respect, they then called out to their queen. "Serenity-sama, may we have a word with you please?"

Queen Serenity blinked in surprise before she excused herself from the entourage behind her, and ushered them into a chamber she generally reserved for treaty signing and other such foreign matters. She seated herself at the head, then indicated for them to do the same. Once they were comfortable, more or less, she asked how she might help them.

"Actually, we were originally looking for Luna-sensei, but hopefully you can answer something for us, Serenity-sama," Haruka said, as Michiru had grown strangely quiet.

"And that is?" asked the queen kindly.

"Well, "Haruka began, "It actually involves Michiru-san here. Something happened today when we were out practicing. I don't really know the details, except that she was gone in an instant, then re-appeared later, looking like this. I didn't recognize her at all. What happened Serenity-sama?"

The queen turned her soft gaze onto Michiru, reaching over the table's expanse to lightly touch the back of her gloved hand. "What happened dear? If you can tell me, I believe that I should be able to explain what you're going through now."

Michiru jumped slightly at the contact, then slowly faced Queen Serenity. "Well, as Kaze said, we were practicing outside in the old arena when this strange mist-like thing appeared, and I couldn't see her anymore. I had no idea where I was, but I had a very bad feeling about it. Then," she paused, "I heard something out of my sight growling, and I got rather scared. Then, when it came out of the shadows, I was petrified. It was terrible," she hugged herself gingerly at the memory. " It was some kind of monster. I tried to fight back, but when I hurt it, it only got angrier, and it attacked me again. It broke a number of my bones, and knocked my sword away. It was going to kill me," she said quietly. "But then," and she began to sound confused, "then something incredible happened. This ridiculously bright light appeared in front of me, and there was an object in the center of it. For some reason, I reached out and touched it, and then, I changed, somehow. I don't know how I knew what to say, but I did, and I killed it. And after that, I was back here," she finished softly.

"You know that you are a sailor senshi, do you not Michiru-san?" Serenity asked, and continued when Michiru nodded. "Well, now you know what a senshi looks like. When you were put into a life-threatening situation, your power came to you, and gave you the chance to live. You took it, by taking a hold of the henshin pen, and by saying the incantation, you became Sailor Neptune. Do you understand?"

Michiru stared in disbelief. "You mean-," and trailed off, looking down at the bizzare attire she now wore. It was some kind of body-suit with a bow in the front, and a brooch of some kind in the middle, with a sailor collar of all things, and a short, pleated skirt, and another bow in the back of that. She now wore gloves, high heels, a choker that she could feel around her neck, and the cool metal against her forehead, once removed, was revealed to be a tiara. "How queer," Michiru said, "so this wasn't some sort of mistake, I really am-" she paused again, and locked gazes with Queen Serenity, who smiled and replied in the affirmative.

"As for the creature you fought with," the queen continued, "I shall have to look into that. I have no idea how something like that got into the palace grounds undetected. Moreover, I am shamed that I was not aware of its presence."

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but that wasn't the first time either," Haruka said in a low voice.

The monarch's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I too have been attacked. I do not know what manner of being it was, but it at least appeared human when we battled."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Serenity asked sharply.

"Soumei-masen," Haruka said, bowing her head low.

Serenity sighed," It is of less importance now. You both are safe, somehow, and I am aware of these presences now. Be very careful, both of you. Don't go into that arena until I say otherwise, and," she paused, her crystal blue eyes clouded with concern," don't be alone any more than you can avoid. I want everyone to be watched over. The two of you will be sharing a suite now. No questions asked," she finished, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Hai Serenity-sama," they said in unison, each slightly baffled by this turn of events.

"Serenity-sama?" Michiru asked cautiously, neither girl had seen their queen so tense before. Queen Serenity raised a platinum brow in response. "Not to be rude, but, how do I, de-transform, if I transformed in the first place?"

"Oh, that," Serenity sighed, she was very tired all of a sudden, "if you just touch the henshin pen to them, they will return until you need them. I need some time to think these things over to decide the best course of action. If you would shut the door behind you, I would be much obliged," she said in polite dismissal.

"Domo arigatou," Michiru finished, and they bowed in gratitude as they left the chamber, closing the door behind them as Serenity had asked.

The pair walked in awkward silence, ending a the door to Michiru's quarters.

"How did we end up here?" Michiru asked in slight confusion.

"Well I assumed you might like to change into something else, and maybe try to go to the evening meal if it isn't too late," Haruka said.

"Right," Michiru replied, entering, and nearly shutting the door on Haruka, who startled her with a well-placed, "Hey!"

"Oh, gomen ne," Michiru said, moving aside to let the other girl in as well. She did as Serenity said, and her sailor fuku was gone, leaving her in the clothing from before. She turned her back to Haruka, who for her part, was staring at the ceiling in fascination, and shrugged the tattered clothes off. She wrapped a soft lavender robe around her, but was still in somewhat of a stupor from the day's events, because when she moved toward the armoire, she was seemingly unable to open it.

Haruka reached around the dazed girl, turning the handle for her, only to feel how cool Michiru's skin was to the touch. That couldn't be normal. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped in surprise when her friend collapsed against her. Steady arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, and teal eyes located ther bed. She lifted her bridal style, and set her down carefully, attempting to pull the blankets around her. 'Poor thing, she fainted,' Haruka thought anxiously, tucking corners around her, and smoothing her hair back from her troubled face. She had little to no medical training, therefore, she made sure her friend was safely in bed, and then went to the hallway, and called for a servant, leaving Michiru to her uneasy dreams, but turned on her heel when she heard Michiru's frightened voice cry out in distress several minutes later.

Haruka sprinted back into her room, and her gaze softened when she realized her friend was likely having a hell of a nightmare. The servant would come eventually, and until then, she would attempt to comfort her. Haruka grabbed the chair from Michiru's desk, and set it by the side of her bed, lightly clasping the slim hand that had escaped the warmth of the blankets, and holding it in her own.

"Michiru, Michiru, you're all right," Haruka said soothingly, running her fingers through the silky hair. "I'm here with you. You defeated the monster, remember? You're safe." Michiru began to settle down as Haruka spoke to her, and she unconsciously turned her face into Haruka's hand, apparently calmed by the presence of her friend. 'Heh, who knew that I'd ever comfort anyone,' she mused. When it appeared that the nightmare was through, Haruka brushed a kiss against Michiru's forehead, and started to go to the door again, but upon hearing the small whimper from Michiru, she turned around again, and sat down, barely chuckling to herself about the difference between the sleeping Michiru, and when she was awake.

When she was awake, Michiru tolerated her, spoke to her like an equal, but certainly did not go out of her way to seek or maintain her company. But asleep, asleep, she was, well, Haruka didn't quite know what, but at least she was more approachable this way. 'Am I really that bad?' Haruka wondered, 'that she has to be asleep to want me around? Quite possibly,' Haruka concluded with a grimace. She was known to have a temper, and to be rather obnoxious at times. Then Michiru started to shake, shiver really. 'Oh shit, is she getting a fever?' Haruka thought worriedly. When was that servant going to get here? She placed the back of her hand against Michiru's forehead, then against her own. No, it didn't seem like a fever, then what was wrong? Frowning in baffled worry, she rested her elbows on the edge of Michiru's bed, watching her restless friend toss and turn. Was she ever going to sleep peacefully? She blew upward at her bangs, ruffling them somewhat, then shrugged her shoulders and said to no one in particular.

"Well," she took off her shoes and jacket," at least she knows I am in fact female," and made sure that the door was shut," so when she wakes up," Haruka moved the blankets down a little, "and finds me here, she won't kill me," and slipped into the bed with Michiru, drawing her against her chest, and wrapping an arm firmly around the other girl's shivering form.

Haruka shifted her eyes to the wall, catching a hold of Michiru's hand again, and murmured into her ear in reminder that everything was okay. The blonde stroked her hair lightly, highly relieved when the shaking began to slow, and then to stop. Soon Haruka found it difficult to stay awake, the continual movement through Michiru's hair, and her own exhaustion was taking its toll. It was funny in a way, she was normally never this caring or relaxed, even with family, but it seemed that she was inexplicably drawn to Michiru. She smiled a little, something about her made her want to, what was the word, oh yes, cuddle. With a sigh, Haruka allowed herself to doze as well, hoping that she would wake before her friend, lest said friend try to kill her in a panic.

The servant found them that way just shy of an hour later. There was always something to do in a palace of that size, and Shiori smiled. She had been instructed by Queen Serenity herself to let those two get acquainted as much as possible for reasons unknown. It was a sweet sight to come upon, after all, so she didn't feel quite so guilty having made the worried young man wait. She had done as her queen had instructed. She was to let them take care of anything themselves that was not absolutely necessary to be done by anyone else, and she always did as she was told. Therefore, she simply laid down the things that Haruka had asked for earlier, along with a meal for each of them that would not spoil in the time it took for them to awaken. Shiori left the way she had come, the sleeping pair undisturbed.

A/N: Hey guys, I changed the scene where Michiru disappears, hopefully it's a nice improvement. sniffles and hugs all her readers You guys really made me smile last chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews. They continue to give me encouragement and motivation. Sometimes I have trouble finishing things, but you guys rock! I nearly posted a pouty request for more reviews, but it turned out I didn't have to. I was afraid that I'd done something you didn't like or something, or that you weren't satisfied enough with my work to review. But you guys came through for me. Thank you so much, I really appreciate them. Reviewers never quite know how important they are to the success and completion of a story, but to me, your words are outside of nameable value. Holy mackerel! I finally updated, aren't you proud of me? Not much to say really, I finally got some bloody inspiration, so I wrote. Here you go guys, I promised that I hadn't forgotten or given up, and I haven't, so there. _**Neptune's Mask**_

Reader Responses: (Holy crap! Two pages of responses, lol!)

petiyaka: Yes indeed, a strange talking cat, like Luna or Artemis, only a bit more of a pain at times as you'll see later. I may do a little doodle of him on deviantart sometime so that you guys can get an idea of what he looks like. He didn't get much of an appearance this chapter, but he will soon, cross my heart. And the Lights will be highly interesting characters throughout, at least in my opinion. I finally updated, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

unknown01: Can I do what? shrugs I'm the author, I can do whatever I want!! Isn't that a scary thought? Regardless, I hope you like the insanity, as well as this next chapter. Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and please enjoy!

Urooj: I promise that they will get together, otherwise I wouldn't have said that it was a Haruka x Michiru fanfiction. But I can't tell you when I'm afraid. Be strong, and keep reading, and I promise that it will happen. In the meantime, please kick back and enjoy!

Daken: Yes it did. I should re-name it "Seasons of Love" perhaps, but then again, maybe I should just stick with the title now. I'm happy to 'hear' that you've read through that one too, . and that's another fanfic that I must continue with, but I think I'll try to finish ASTF first. I haven't forgotten about either, or given up, as you can see. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like the chapter.

RogueRobin: Thank you, I do try to keep them in character, though sometimes I want to make Haruka lose her mind, and do all sorts of crazy things, but... most of the time I keep those thoughts in check. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and here's the next chapter!

TemptingDrug: Hai hai, I promise that there will be lemony goodness in the future. Trust me, and be a good little reader and let the story unfold. . I'll make sure that it's extra juicy since you've had to wait so long my friend. Gomen nasai. hugs Hope you like this chapter.

LitaDelacour: Aka Amara, lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed my bit of humor there. Personally, I freaking love that line. I'm not conceited, but I have to give myself kudos for coming up with that. There aren't too many funny moments this chapter, but Ruka does do a cute trick, so I hope that makes up for it. I hope you enjoy!

SoleilLune: Thank you so much for being a steady reviewer. I really appreciate it. There is a bit of evil, dastardly-ness this chapter, but some (kind of ) fluff too. I hope you like the chapter!

ShoujoGirl: Indeed, what will Haruka do? Hmmm, being accosted by Michiru sounds promising. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing.

WillYouLoveMeForAlways: Wow your handle takes a while to type, lol. But hey, thank you for reading and reviewing anyway! I try to keep a mix of a few things in my stories, and thank you for the encouragement! I hope you like the chapter!

Kel-Vampyre: Yes, isn't Queen Serenity a fun side character? She loves to mess with them a little, and can you really blame her? It's always so much more entertaining to constantly put two people together, rather than just TELL them that they're betrothed! . Aren't I evil? Muahahaha... Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!

scrtshdfgry: Wow that's a killer to type correctly! Lol. But thank you for your kind words, and I hope that you like the new chapter as well. Thank you!

cooltrainer120: No words huh? Then I guess I did my job. I hope you like the next chapter too. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

RukaMichi92: I'm glad that you like the story! I hope that you like this chapter too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Arisugawa-Rei-chan: Yes, Luna did appear, and she's not done appearing either. She's their teacher after all, and boy is she going to have her hands full when she's in charge of all the sailor senshi, with the exceptions of Saturn, Pluto, and Moon. Isn't that a job you'd want? Not me!! Lol. I'm very sorry that you're having stress issues, stress is a killer! mental hugs! Feel better, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

depression76: I did, I did, I did update! Please enjoy the chapter!

Kiros Razer: I'm glad that you like my style, and thank you for your kind words. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!

ralaj: Well, dramatic sigh back at ya! Trust me, I've wanted to continue with this for a long time, but I just didn't have the inspiration. It was very sad. But fortunately, I'm back, and back with another chapter. Please enjoy.

Neokstar: Really? You've never read a fanfiction like mine? Awwww!!! squees and hugs Sorry, that was a random outburst of thankfulness and cuteness at you. Thank you for your thoughts, and I hope you like the chapter.

mantikora: Nope, they really have issues with each other in this story, at least for a while. This chapter they are a little friendlier, Haruka almost uncharacteristically so, but who knows what the next chapter will bring? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

monica1990m: I'm glad that you came across my story, I apologize for the delay in updating... That is all my fault. But, I do have a new chapter now! I hope you like it.

Amphitryon: No, it hasn't been discontinued, I promise. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and thank you for your words of encouragement.

ViolinHeart: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it, and I hope you like the new chapter as well.

BoneFish: giggles No, I didn't abandon it. I realize that it kind of looked that way, but I really didn't abandon it. I'm not that cruel. I hope that you like the new chapter!


End file.
